This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Air and fuel flow into and out of the cylinders may be controlled by a valvetrain. The valvetrain may include a camshaft that actuates intake and exhaust valves and thereby controls the timing and amount of air and fuel entering the cylinders and exhaust gases leaving the cylinders. Overhead valve (OHV) valvetrains may include lifters, pushrods, and rocker arms coupled to the intake and exhaust valves. The camshaft may actuate the intake and exhaust valves via the lifters, push rods, and rocker arms.